


All thumbs

by Aritz_Dyve



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Smut, Spy Kids (Movies) References, Why Did I Write This?, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritz_Dyve/pseuds/Aritz_Dyve
Summary: Floop has been having trouble ejaculating and has been suffering from a hard-on for days, Minion comes up with a way to fix it.
Relationships: Fegan Floop/Alexander Minion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any smut that had thumb thumbs in it so I wrote one.

“Well, why don’t you try using a thumb-thumb? They’re built to be your servants after all.”

Floop stared blankly at Minion, did he think he was insane?

“Why on this good earth would I do that?” Floop said defensively.

“Well I mean, who else do you plan on screwing, the fooglies?”

Floop cringed at the thought. He had kidnapped the spies, yes, but he knew he would never do anything like that to them.

“I’ll think about it Minion.” Floop said. 

This basically meant that it was never gonna happen. But as Floop turned he failed to notice the dangerous gleam in Minion’s eyes. Minion’s plan was now falling into place, and soon the time would come when it would be ready to happen.

~ooo000OOO00ooo000OOO000ooo~

Floop had been sitting in his room, gently palming his erection through his pants. He wondered if he would ever be able to find something that would make him climax. Out of nowhere, a Thumb-thumb burst into Floop’s room, seemingly on its own. Before Floop could order his robotic servant to leave his chambers, the Thumb-thumb had pinned him down with a firm press from his arm thumb.

The Thumb-thumb pressed it’s arm against Floop’s crotch, causing him to squirm underneath the sudden pressure. He wished that the Thumb-thumb’s robotic skin was softer, or that it was warm instead of the cold and hard mass currently rubbing against his cock. But just having something that wasn’t his own hand actively grinding against his erection caused him to shutter and shake in ways he didn’t know he could. It was the same lifeless repetitive motion, over and over again, Floop was so touch starved that it didn’t matter to him. But he knew that even this was not going to be enough.

Minion stared at the screen, furiously jerking off while he watched Floop moan and blush underneath the Thumb-thumb’s touch. At that moment all he wanted to do was run down there, rip Floop’s pants off, and fuck him until he could no longer move. But he knew that Floop would never let him fuck him, he didn’t even consider him as an option. All he could do was sit there and watch Floop helplessly twitch and shake, longing to feel his master’s erection against his. 

Floop knew that Minion was probably watching him, he had seen the looks of longing and the lustful stares that occasionally dashed across Minion’s face. Even though he thought he was good at hiding his emotions, Floop was not easy to fool in that department. If he didn’t do it now, he would never be able to find release from his seemingly never-ending erection. He didn’t really want to have Minion of all people do this to him, but he knew that there was no other way. 

“Oh Minion~, oh gosh, AH~” Floop cried, hoping that his moans helped hide how horrible the thought of Minion making love to him was. 

As soon as Minion’s name left Floop’s lips, he had tucked his boner back into his dress pants and rushed down to Floop. All reasoning and logical thinking had abandoned him and was replaced with the urge to fuck Floop senseless. He burst through the doors and ordered the Thumb-thumb to leave the room. Floop whimpered at the sudden loss of friction, putting his hand between his thighs to fill the void. Minion was there in a flash, grabbing Floop’s hand and pressing his crotch against the space in between Floop’s legs. 

“Please-” Floop said, staring into Minion’s eyes, panting with his jaw dropped, “Please fuck me.”

Minion immediately unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor, he let his boxers sit comfortably around his knees. He pulled Floop’s pants off with a flourish, tossing them to the side, revealing Floop’s pink briefs, that had just a small wet spot near the tip of his cock. He ground into Floop, cause Floop to moan and arch his back. Floop reached up and hastily unbuttoned Minions shirt, exposing his large pecs. Floop flips them over so he is now on top of Minion and begins to tease his nipples with his teeth and tongue. Minion tensed and rutted into Floop, causing him to lose balance and collapse onto Minion’s chest.

“Fuck me, now please.” Floop said, panting into Minion’s pecs.

“I can’t, you’re not prepped and it could really hurt.”

Floop gave into Minions advice and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them until they were thoroughly covered in his saliva. He then reached down and caressed his asshole with his now lubricated fingers. He shuttered at the feeling and slowly slid his fingers inside of himself. He winced from the sudden pain of having his asshole stretch but eventually got into a rhythm of fingering himself and grinding his cock against Minion’s. Floop felt a pool of warmth in his stomach and knew that he would cum soon. He removed his fingers from his ass and sat on top of Minion.

He aligned the tip of Minion’s dick with his asshole and lowered himself onto it. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, the feeling of his asshole being stretched with the combination of Minion’s cock hitting his prostate as he almost immediately bottomed out. He tilted over, falling back onto Minion’s chest out of ecstasy. The feeling of having another person inside of him made him cum immediately and the feeling of being inside of his crush made Minion cum immediately. In the end, both parties were satisfied and they never talked about it again.

~The End~


End file.
